Sniper Call
by Ally Booth
Summary: Booth receives a letter calling him back to the Rangers, but this time with an order to bring Brennan with him. What will happen when Booth needs to deal with killing men and Brennan has to watch him struggle with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Sniper Call**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Booth receives a letter calling him back to the Rangers, but this time with an order to bring Brennan with him. What will happen when Booth needs to deal with killing men and Brennan has to watch him struggle with it?**_

_**A/N: This story was co written by Arktress and Myself. Ark wrote the parts for Brennan and I wrote the parts for Booth. Enjoy!**_

Brennan sat at her desk, watching Booth frown in front of her, a red white and blue, presidential envelope in his hand, she saw it pains him, and it had to do with the army, she leaned on her desk and watched her devilishly handsome partner, her eye brow raised _"I care for him, I just don't have those feelings, but I do"_ she smiled to herself.

Brennan looked over at Booth again "Booth, do you want me to open it" she looked at the envelope in his grips, the black letters of Soldier call out stared back at her, she felt suddenly weak and her face turned a light pale "Booth" was the only thing she could say.

He looked grimly at her, then opened it, already knowing what it would say. He read it over, and his eyes widened. He looked slowly at Bones. His mouth went dry. "They, they want me to go back." He said. "And..." He looked at her, fearing for her. "They want me to take you with me."

They said they wanted to so that she could identify any bodies of soldiers that came up. He knew it was an important job. The bodies of soldiers were constantly being found too charred or mutilated for identification in any normal means. But still, to put her at risk...

Brennan looked at Booth and swallowed "Are.. you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just worried about you."

She frowned watching him and his reaction "Hey, if I have to go, I have to go, I can handle myself" she looked upward _"I'll give this a go"_, she folded her arms and relaxed back the chair looking at the ceiling "I'm sure _god_ will watch over me" she said trying to comfort her own thoughts and her partners.

He tried to smile and failed.

She stood up and sat on the desk "We 'do' have to go don't we?" she asked nervously wishing it was a normal Army envelope and letter not a presidential one.

He nodded. "Yeah, we really have no choice, or else I just wouldn't let you go." He said, looking at her, but not at her. He was really looking back in time, to his sniper days. "You don't know what it's like, and I wish you didn't have to. To...to make friends and then watch them be, be blown to bits, to have to take out people and watch their family's react. See a... a kid on his birthday watch his father die right at the table." His voice trailed off, and he had tears at the corner of his eyes.

Temperance looked at Booth, with share heart feeling, tears streamed down her face, and her shoulders shook "Booth, Stop please, I have seen, Kids piled upon their parents being burnt, men having their skulls hacked open, with knifes in the middle east, But bringing guns and Bombs... into it, it makes it more real" she sniffed and slid off the desk and knelled on the ground in front of him "I want, you to look after me, alright, in return I'll look after you" she rested her hand on his leg.

He smiled weakly. He'd nearly forgotten all she'd gone through, how hard it had to be.

He looked at her. 'I'm sorry they dragged you into this. We have to leave tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it." He sighed. "It's gonna be a long day."

Even though he'd told his partner to get some rest, he knew there'd be no sleep for him. Nightmares would plague the little sleep he did find. He just wished that his partner wouldn't have to witness this.

"Don't be sorry, its my fault for taking up this profession, I will rest, but if you can't sleep, or anything is wrong, Ring me, Booth" she said sternly "I need my guy sharp" she smiled weakly and stood up.

He smiled at her. "I will." He said, though he had no intention of doing that. It was all great and fine that he wasn't getting any sleep, but he wouldn't deprive her of sleep with his problems too.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and stood up. "Be ready at around 5 am. I'll pick you up and take you for breakfast before we go."

"Thanks, Booth" she said kind heartedly "I want to be there for... you" she tried to say without sounding cheap. She pulled her keys out "I need to get fuel before I go, So I will meet you in the morning" she grabbed her coat off her chair and tangled her keys "Stay safe alright!" she said walking out the door hesitating to watch her partner think, she snuck out.

He smiled at her. He was touched she cared about him.

He walked to the SUV. She'd taken her sports car, so she wouldn't need a ride. He almost wished that she would need a ride, if only so he could see her a bit.

She pulled out and caught a glimpse of Booth getting into his SUV "Be careful" she whispered then drove off, she pulled into her apartment got out and backed light gear tramping boots and all the necessary equipment. Afterwards she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, memories flooding back, she rolled on her side and played with the pillow. After awhile she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Like it? Please R&R And a sneak peak of chapter 2!

Chapter 2 Preview:

Brennan turned over wide awake and picked up the phone, she toyed with it in her hand for a moment, then dialed Booths number "Hello, Booth, yeah its me Brennan, um did you check the weather, at the airport" she said nervously a sly grin on her face.

Booth's brows furrowed. "Umm, yeah. It's supposed to be cloudy, around 66 degrees all day." He said slowly, as though unsure she had really called at ten at night to ask if he's checked the weather. "Hey Bones, is there another reason you called, or did you simply call at 10pm to ask about the weather?"


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Sniper Call**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: In 50 years, the copyright will run out and they shall be mine. Until then, I don't own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Booth (Aww man.), or his cute as can be son. It's a shame, really.**_

When Booth arrived home, he took a cold shower, thinking about the 49 lives he took, about how many more he'd have to take.

He could remember the name of every single man he'd killed, remember how they'd died, their faces, their families.

He laid down and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. His partner's words came back into his head. _"If you can't sleep, or anything is wrong, Ring me, Booth."_

He'd had his hand on the phone when he stopped himself. He wasn't going to wake her up just because he couldn't get to sleep. He laid on the bed for awhile, wondering if maybe Bones would call him, just to see if he was alright. Then he shook his head. Why should she be worried?

She was probably saying goodbye to everyone. To Angela, Zack and Hodgins, to whoever she was dating right now. Was she even dating? Booth couldn't remember, and he realized he didn't really care about it, all he cared about was her. 

Brennan turned over wide awake and picked up the phone, she toyed with it in her hand for a moment, then dialed Booths number "Hello, Booth, yeah its me Brennan, um did you check the weather, at the airport" she said nervously a sly grin on her face.

Booth's brows furrowed. "Umm, yeah. It's supposed to be cloudy, around 66 degrees all day." He said slowly, as though unsure she had really called at ten at night to ask if he's checked the weather. "Hey Bones, is there another reason you called, or did you simply call at 10pm to ask about the weather?" He asked, still a little confused. "It's not that I don't like that you called, just..." His voice trailed off.

Bones on the other end grinned with delight at his voice "I um called to um check the weather.. and well, talk to you..." she sighed "I can't sleep" she said quickly. Her hand brushed through her hair and she waited for a response, her nerves finally calmed down after he spoke to her.

He smiled. At least he wasn't the only one. "Yeah, I can't either." He admitted. He sighed. He wished he could see her right now. Maybe he could invite her over. Of course Seeley, ask her if she wants to come over at 10 at night for no real reason! He scolded himself.

"So..." He began. "You hungry? I could get Wong Foos." He grinned, remembering the countless times they'd had Wong Foos at midnight.

Temperance looked at her stomach it started to grumble as if to say -let-him-over- she smiled and willingly accepted "Yeah, if you want to, I guess, sure" she said smiling from ear to ear "So I'll see you soon" she said not wanting to hang up _"The quicker you hang up the quicker he will be here" _then she went stern "then Tomorrow we have to.." she said aloud. 

He winced. He'd rather not think about that. "Yeah." He said. "Okay, well, I pick up some Thai food and be over there.15 minutes tops." He promised.

"Okay, see you soon" she put the phone down and slid out of bed, she threw a dressing gown on and tied back her hair, she pulled on some lose jeans and decided to just wear her singlet, she walked out and sat down on the couch, eagerly waiting for her guy "_MY GUY!!! Since when?"_

They hung up and he pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled a faded FBI tee over his tank top. It was, at one point, black, but had been faded to a dark gray over time. You couldn't make out the words on the front from it being so faded. He also threw on some sock with reindeers and his belt which read "cocky."

He stopped by Sid's, grabbed their regular orders, and headed to her apartment. Running up the steps, he knocked on apartment 2B.

Automatically Brennan jumped from the couch and answered the door, she smiled at Booth "Hey" she said quietly and helped take the Thai food to the coffee table.

He smiled back. "Hey yourself." She was dressed in a singlet and jeans, her hair tied in a ponytail, two strands framing her face. _Damn, she's sexy_. He thought, then mentally slapped himself. _She's your partner! _

He followed her in and helped her set up. He took out the meals and handed her her own things. Then he started eating. After a few moments, he asked gently "So, do you wanna tell me why you can't sleep?"

Brennan shuddered and ate a piece of her chop suey and answered mumbling "Mental images reminding of past occurrences" she said not wanting to say 'dreams' _"and being away from you, like every night, you hunky guy"_ her mind said over-dramatically. She sat back and looked him purposely in the eyes "and you?" she asked almost silently.

He nodded. "Pretty much the same. I keep having nightmares about my past years as a sniper. Did you know I killed 49 people, but I remember every name, every face?" He shook his head. "I still can't believe I'm going back." He said.

Temperance nearly choked on her food "49, faces, names, Booth, Don't go back, you... me.. well" she sighed "We have to frigging go!"

As much as he hated to admit it, in a way he was glad Bones was coming. As much as he didn't want her to be part of the war, he knew she'd make it easier for him to get through. "But it's only for a few months."

"Months" she really did choke.

"Bones, are you okay?" He asked, concern etched in his voice.

"I'm fine, just... how many people do you... have to" she frowned and nearly cried for him "kill?" she asked softly not wanting push the mark, she swallowed down her food.

His face was grim. "I don't know yet Bones. I don't know." He has always said that his sniper days were the worst of his life. But he knew he had to go. They both did.

Tempie nodded and continued eating "Booth, I want you to understand, I never think any less of you, because of the Sniper badge you carry" she smiled a piece of rice stuck in her teeth.

"You got a little something right there." He said, scratching between 2 teeth. He was grateful she didn't think any less of him. He worried constantly that one day she would realize the full extent of what he'd done and leave.

He changed the subject. "So, how's Sully?" Even though Sully had left, he figured she still was in touch with him.

Brennan coughed and looked at Booth "I don't know, I haven't spoken with him, personally I don't want to, he didn't take his job seriously, like some people I know" she said laughing a little at the end.

Booth shot her his charm smile.

Brennan leaned over and swatted his arm, a smile on her face, she yawned slightly and listened to him continue.

The thought cheered him up immensely, that she didn't care how Sully was. Heck, sharks could eat him and she wouldn't know. Didn't want to know.

"Okay. So, you dating anyone else?" He asked, grinning. It was so fun to pry into her love life, mainly because she got annoyed about it. However, he usually ended up with a grudge against whoever was dating her.

Temperance frowned "No Booth, Why do you want to know, and quit bugging me" she said almost too quick to understand "What about you? Still with anyone.. there has been a few" she said her temper rising.

Booth rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Bones, I was teasing you. Relax. No, I'm not seeing anyone. I haven't since Cam." He'd broken up with Cam months ago. Single, huh? His mind processed the information, and Booth didn't like the direction of his thoughts. 

He finished his meal and stole some off Bones' plate. He knew she'd swat him, but he was hungry.

Then he remembered. He was supposed to get Parker. "Oh no." He mumbled. "Bones, I have to make a call." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Chapter 3 Sneak Peek

Being as much of a gentleman as possible, he threw a nightgown he found over her head, then hesitated and unbuttoned her jeans. Removing them, he tried to be as much of a gentleman as possible. He knew when she woke up, she would kill him when she realized he'd taken off her jeans, but she'd be much more comfortable.

_**Please R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Sniper Call**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Okay, this is the last post for today. The next post will be up tomorrow, if not in the morning then around 4 or 5. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Brennan, ext, ext. All I own is a poster of David stares at the hot man on the wall. Please don't sue!**_

Brennan relaxed back on the couch as Booth stood, she listened to what Booth was saying, she got up and walked silently over to the door, she watched him talk on the phone.

Dialing Rebecca's number, he waited. Parker answered the phone, and Booth felt a tug at his heart. "Hey bub. Let me talk to mommy, okay?" He asked.

"Okay daddy. You can still come over tomorrow, right? We're gonna have lots of fun." Booth closed his eyes as a tear fell down. "No bub, I can't make it. I've got to go away for awhile, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

Suddenly Bones got the feeling they wouldn't be coming back, she shook it off and wiped the tears from her eyes, very quietly so she didn't give her cover away.

"But daddy, why can't you come over? You can leave after I go home." Parker said, and Booth felt his heart breaking. "Just, please let me talk to mommy, okay?" 

She couldn't take it any longer, straight after Booth placed his hand on the bench to balance himself, she walked over and laced her fingers through his and whispered in the un-phoned ear "We'll see him, before we go Booth, I can stop the flight.. if I have to" she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled at her and whispered 'thank you.'

Parker had handed the phone to Rebecca. He told her abut the situation, and she agreed to let him see Parker before his flight.

When he hung up with her, he turned to Bones, who was still leaning on his shoulder. "That was a great idea Bones. Thank you."

Bones snapped back to reality and quickly unlaced her hand and pulled back, but she didn't blush, but she did stutter a large amount while they were talking, her mind returning to his warmth.

They talked for awhile, and before long Booth started to get tired. But he stayed for Bones, because he wanted to remember this night forever. By this time tomorrow, he'll have killed another man. 

Brennan turned to Booth, while they were talking they moved back to lounge, she looked at him and yawned. "Where are you going to.. sleep?" She looked at the couch then the time 3:02 "Booth, you are going to need more sleep then, me, take the bed, no arguments" she smiled and leaned on the arm on the couch.

Booth started to protest, but she cut him off. So, he took the bed, his mind thinking 'You could both sleep in it, there's plenty of room.' He once again scolded himself.

But there was plenty of room. He walked out to the lounge, where Bones was lying. "Bones, you know, you really shouldn't sleep there, it is your house after all. Look, the bed's plenty big, and we're both responsible adults, right? Why don't we both take the bed, we're both going to need as much sleep as possible." He prayed that he wouldn't get slapped.

Temperance turned over a little surprised "Booth, you're a guest..." she was cut off by her yawn "But I guess so" her eyelids closed and her hand automatically made contact with his face in a slapping motion, he could easily catch it, for she has just fallen asleep.

She had been asleep when she slapped him, but he couldn't catch it because he was busy trying not to let her fall. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom.

Being as much of a gentleman as possible, he threw a nightgown he found over her head, then hesitated and unbuttoned her jeans. Removing them, he tried to be as much of a gentleman as possible. He knew when she woke up, she would kill him when she realized he'd taken off her jeans, but she'd be much more comfortable.

Brennan could feel someone with her, but didn't know what they were doing, she lay there her mind thinking of the 'happy' times.

Tucking her into the bed, he climbed in next to her and whispered "Goodnight Bones." And, next to his partner, sleep came easily for him. 

She heard a male voice speak to her softly, she smiled and turned to wards the heat source, and rested her hands under her pillow "Booth" she murmured quietly.

Chapter 4 Sneak Peek

A bunch of old army friends had been called in as well. "Hey Seeley!" They called. They said things like "Those guys don't stand a chance with you after them." and "who's the chick Seels?" He just smiled and nodded, but secretly he wondered how many of them would still be alive for the trip home. 

They arrived and boarded the plane, Bones tried to be independent, and she smiled at Booths 'old' buds. She took a seat and leaned back as the plane took off her mind racing with nasties she has seen over the years, one moment stuck with her, more then her parents, the sight of a young child pinned to a wall for sacrifice and the police prying her down, she was 2 years old, it hurt Brennan to work on a case so young. Brennan turned and tried to smile at Booth "I promise I will be more positive while we are over" she sipped her water.

Booth smiled a little at that. "It's appreciated Bones." The rest of the trip was made in near silence, until they reached their camp. Booth looked at Brennan. "Ready?" He asked, then led the way out into the sun.

Bones turned to Booth "I never will be"

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Temperance woke up and saw Booth next to her, she screamed with fright, as she jumped out of the bed, she noticed she was in night gown and her Jeans were neatly thrown over a chair, she glared and pulled back the covers "Seeley, up we need to see Parker" she scowled at him and slapped his legs.

Booth groaned. Then dragged himself out of bed. Looking at his partner, he was slightly alarmed to find she'd slept next to him. Then he remembered and he relaxed. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Geez." He scrambled out of bed. "So do you think we should see Parker then have breakfast or do breakfast then Parker?" He asked.

Brennan frowned pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and pulled her night gown off, she quickly pulled a Grey T-shirt over her singlet "Booth, I have only delayed the flight an hour, I can't do any better, so Parker will come first, I don't need to eat" she smiled and pulled her hair undone.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. Believe me, you'll thank me for this meal."

"Parker needs you, I d..." she stopped and continued to gather her things "You brought your stuff right?" she asked walking out into the lounge pulling water bottles from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'd packed my SUV yesterday. Bones, we've got plenty of time. It's 5. The plane leaves at 9. We can take Parker to breakfast. Kill 2 birds with one stone."

She walked around and cleaned the lounge "Booth, tell me the truth, when we get over there?, What do I... expect?" she asked a little scared of the situation.

He turned serious. "I... Well, it's hard, Bones. Because most people, when they first arrive, are filled with happiness, and a desire to be heroes for their country. But then they realize being a soldier isn't all that glamorous, watching your best friend die right next to you, killing men and women, even if they deserved it, it's still hard. You won't be killing anyone, I don't think, but it'll still affect you Bones. It affects everyone."

Temperance looked down at the ground "Like it did you" she said under her breath, she would kill someone if she had to but otherwise never, shoot them maybe, but not kill. She swung her bags over her shoulder and threw her laptop at Booth "We better go then" she shuddered _"this could be my last trip" _she tried not to cry "Lets go get your son."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her closely. He vowed right then that no matter what, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Bones. He would die before she was so much as threatened.

They drove to Rebecca's, promising to bring him back in about an hour. Then they drove to the Pancake House. They had an insane amount of choices, and it was Parker's favorite.  
Parker led them up the steps. "I'm glad we came daddy." He said when they got into a booth.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad too. And I'm sure Dr. Bones is too, huh?" Parker had taken to calling her Dr. Bones, and Booth had only encouraged it.

Brennan smiled at the two of them "So Bones, huh?, What have you been teaching your son, 'dad" she laughed and ordered her pancakes Blueberry and chocolate chip, and her famous Mocha chino Coffee 8 sugars in total.

Booth grinned. He ordered buttermilk M&M and Oreo pancakes, and Parker did the same.

She turned to Parker and smiled "Parker, I'll bring your Daddy back home safe okay" she winked and cupped her hands as if to pray, but not so obviously, she looked at Booth a little pained _"your son needs you, so I will die before you do" _was the only thing echoing in her head.

Booth smiled at the exchange, and met Brennan's pained expression. He knew she was scared. He was too.

Too soon were they done and it was time to get on the plane. He looked at Bones as they boarded the plane. She looked as scared as he felt.

Brennan couldn't help but hug Parker goodbye she even said goodbye to Rebecca, she turned to Booth and frowned.

A bunch of old army friends had been called in as well. "Hey Seeley!" They called. They said things like "Those guys don't stand a chance with you after them." and "who's the chick Seels?" He just smiled and nodded, but secretly he wondered how many of them would still be alive for the trip home.

They arrived and boarded the plane, Bones tried to be independent, and she smiled at Booths 'old' buds. She took a seat and leaned back as the plane took off her mind racing with nasties she has seen over the years, one moment stuck with her, more then her parents, the sight of a young child pinned to a wall for sacrifice and the police prying her down, she was 2 years old, it hurt Brennan to work on a case so young. Brennan turned and tried to smile at Booth "I promise I will be more positive while we are over" she sipped her water.

Booth smiled a little at that. "It's appreciated Bones." The rest of the trip was made in near silence, until they reached their camp. Booth looked at Brennan. "Ready?" He asked, then led the way out into the sun.

Bones turned to Booth "I never will be" she got out and was surprised it wasn't as bad as she thought, until the rounded the corner, she closed her eyes at the shock, the men standing round with blood all over them, people helping wounded men around, women were soldiers here too, Brennan gasped slightly and the reality hit her "Booth, where.. do you have to go?" she said her face stern as she watched people walking around and the heat was intense, she pulled her shirt off and walked around in light blue singlet. She waved to a few people who waved her down.

Booth led her over to a spot on the far side of camp, where he heard a familiar tone.

"What's a Bone Doctor doing here Seeley, Boy what has gotten into you, Dragging a girl over here like this" one particular guy asked, a sergeant badge decorated his shoulder, Bones didn't know what to say.

Booth stared at him with a serious expression. Then his face broke out into a grin. "How're ya doing Ryan?" Seeley asked. He turned to Bones. "Bones, this is Sergeant Andrew Ryan, he was my superior for a long time. Ryan, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Temperance frowned "Don't call me Bones" she hadn't said it in a while so..

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan." Ryan greeted, smiling. "Now tell me, what's a girl such as yourself doing in such bad company?" He grinned.

"No Pleasure around this place, Ryan, I'm here watching over you guys... hope there isn't any funny business going on" she smiled and looked at Booth "No, I've been called for work, I specialize in identifying unrecognizable bodies.. If they come here like that, I'm sorry" she frowned "I'll try my best and sending them home to the right places" she smiled.

He smiled back. "Well, I hope that your work isn't needed much, but I fear it will be. Booth, they're looking for you over in the tent. You head over and I'll show Dr. Brennan around."

Booth nodded and disappeared into a tent. Ryan smiled at Dr. Brennan. "You're work area will be in there." He pointed to a tent near where they were standing. "And next to it is yours and Seeley's tent. He'll be gone during the afternoon, but you'll see plenty of him around any other time." He was a little grim as he thought of what they had to do. 

Temperance halted while looking around _"Share a tent?' _she asked herself _"guess so_" she frowned "Gone in the Afternoon, got ya, so our tent, work basis tent, Thank you" she watched his face go grim "Hey, all is well, I want to be taking you and Seeley home, I admire all of you" she smiled the comforting she isn't to good at it.

"I am needed somewhere else, but I will see you soon. Just put yours and Booth's things in there then you can check in at the other tent." And with that he was gone.

Before he walked away she placed her hand on his shoulder "Thank you, stay safe sarge" she grinned and took her and Booths stuff into the tents, she walked into her work basis tent and pulled out her equipment, in under 8 minutes she had it set up, she pulled her hair back and tied up "Come on Booth".

Booth walked into the work tent after he was done. "I've actually got to go Bones, they need me earlier than normal today, but I'll be back later, okay?" He walked out and joined a group of people, leaving Brennan in the tent behind.

Tempie stopped "Okay, Come Back!" she said concerned, she sat down at her laptop and hacked into the main frame for the camp, the file all opened on her desktop, she found her name then Booths, she read through each file carefully. She sat back in wait, drinking from her bottle, she sat there for hours doing nothing talking to nobody.

She squeezed her bottle until it crushed "Maybe I do.. No I don't not him.. he's my partner" she thought, as she broke out a in a cold sweet, she stood up and paced the tent, the heat unbearable, she pulled out a lighter sleeveless button up, she pulled her singlet off and slipped the white shirt on, she is now in their sleep tent, she left the 2 top buttons open and sat on the bed flicking through a science and physics book trying to take her mind off what Seeley had to do to "Come back."

Chapter 5 Preview

"Son, I need you to take this here bone doctor, over the bad parts, into the deep east, there are bomb victims, from the casa nova Brooke Phillies, Booth, she needs to find out who's your brother..."

Booth stiffened at the mention of his brother, who had been long ago forgotten.

The sarge shook his head and concentrated again "Then Boy, you have be back here before sundown, with this here lovely lady in one piece, We have to ask you to take Ilouya, more details on your return"

Booth's eyes clouded for a second. Over half the soldiers that went into the deep east were never seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: I would like to use this note to say how sorry I am to those who lost family in 9/11. I personally did not lose anyone, and so I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling.**_

_**So this chapter is for those who lost someone, and for those who were lost on 9/11.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to some lucky man/woman with a ton of cash.**_

Booth walked into the work tent, surprised to see Bones had already left. He checked in their sleeping tent and found her.

"Hey Bones." He greeted, walking in. It was nearly dark, and most people were retiring to their tents for the night.

He knew that she'd notice immediately that he'd gotten a lot of wounds on him. The man he was supposed to take out had fought back, and nearly won. He had at least 3 scars on his face, and even more on his arms and legs. But he'd gotten the guy at last. At least Booth didn't have to see the family's reaction.

Temperance looked up from her book in sheer Horror "Booth" like lightning she jumped off the bed and walked over, she ran her hand over his cuts on his face and neck "These are blades, Booth" she said with concern, she ducked down into her bags and pulled out Spirits, she un screwed the cap "sit" she said pushing him onto the bed lightly, she climbed up and sat behind him legs crossed, her boots still, she pulled off his shirt and examined the laceration's on his back

Her hand touched one and she felt the muscle flinch, she pulled her singlet off the bed beside her and poured spirits all over it and wiped very gently at the cuts "The stinging will subside, eventually".

He nodded. "Thanks Bones." He said.

He watched her for the next hour or so, then declared "We should go to bed." He climbed into the bed and asked "Are you coming?

Bones smiled then frowned "How... never mind" she slid into bed her jeans are changed for light cargo pants and she is ready for anything.. "I hope" she climbed out of her separate bunk bed and joined Booth, she buried her face in the Pillow "you scared me, sure a bomb, but having to put yourself in danger like that, Booth!" she said loudly then hushed other people were in this camp to, she looked at the deep on his jaw line, she cupped her hand on his face and ran her thumb over it as she gradually feel asleep.

He smiled at her worry. "It's alright Bones, okay? I'm here, everything's good."

He held her as she fell asleep, cherishing the moment. He stroked her hair, and sleep overcame him, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

Tempie frowned in her sleep. "Just, don't ever be not here." She winced at the thought and moved closer to Booth, welcoming the hand stroking her hair.

Temperance woke up with a fright as the cover were pulled off her and Booth, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the sun as the Sarge's voice boomed at them "Booth, Brennan, there are rules in this camp, soldiers, and I don't think sleeping with a co worker is one of them" he smiled at Booth _"Bout time that Boy found someone, and someone that can take him down a notch"_.

Booth blinked awake, startled by the sudden appearance of Ryan.

Brennan removed Booths hand from her hair and shot up "Were not, he. I... Partners" she stuttered like a caught school girl "Plus not my type, I go for the damaged ones" she said trying to cover her and Booths dignity "Are we needed Ryan?" she asked pulling a shirt on, over her singlet.

"Yeah, what's up Ryan? You don't usually wake us up this early..." He muttered as he looked for a shirt through half open eyes.

The Sergeant paused and turned to Booth "Son, I need you to take this here bone doctor, over the bad parts, into the deep east, there are bomb victims, from the casa nova Brooke Phillies, Booth, she needs to find out who's your brother..."

Booth stiffened at the mention of his brother, who had been long ago forgotten.

The sarge shook his head and concentrated again "Then Boy, you have be back here before sundown, with this here lovely lady in one piece, We have to ask you to take Ilouya, more details on your return" and with that he tipped his head in condolence to Booth "we don't know if he was working there, but were not sure, if she finds 'em Booth you can go home, I suggest take your lady friend back to your place, your gonna need her", he walked out of the tent.

Booth's eyes clouded for a second. Over half the soldiers that went into the deep east were never seen again.

Brennan looked at Booth, she looked back at the sarge "If I find him, I'm taking him home, With us Ryan" the sarge nodded and continued to walk.

Booth finished dressing and went out. "Well, come on then Bones. We've gotta go."

Brennan stopped and tugged on his arm before falling "Not this time, Booth, don't you dare bottle" she said threatening him.

He paused, walked over to the armory, and gave her a .44 magnum. "For emergencies." He said. She happily took the gun and slid the fire cap around and slid the safety bolt back

"Right.." was all she could say as she followed Booth out to the Humvee "Are you going to be okay?, if its 'him' out there... amongst... Booth, are you?" she asked a little nervous she knows exactly what its like losing someone then finding their remains, the Kennan's, she blinked and her mind gathered back to its self.

He nodded. "Yeah Temperance, I'll be fine." He knew he wouldn't be, but he didn't want her to worry. He was nervous about what they might find. 

Then he led her east, unsure of what they would find, being sure to keep Brennan close to him so that he could protect her.

Preview of Chapter 6

She walked around the vehicle and screamed, she threw her hands up has she was met by a gun to the face, she looked the man over, a US special quadrant.

Booth ran to the other side of the vehicle, pulling out his gun. He pointed it at her attacker. "Step away from the lady O'Leary." He said.

O'Leary had, at one point, been a good man. Then he went insane, and started shooting up soldiers left and right, and was chased from camp. No one had heard from him since, until now.

"Well well well, Agent Booth. I see you've brought a friend. That wasn't very smart. Now I'll have to kill her."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Her and Booth rode along many roads, until they drove over some large rocky dunes, what lay before them was horrific, Bones face went staunch and she turned to Booth "Its not the worst I have seen, I wish it was" she smiled at him then looked back at the scene before them. He smiled back, still nervous as to whether his brother was alive or not. They had never found his body, so no one knew.

A large carrier truck with about 15 soldiers is stranded on its side, next to it a large gapping hole from an assault rocket, around it bodies, so charred they look like rocks.

Booth looked at Bones. He was happy and anxious that she was here at the same time. He was happy, because she would help him get through it, but anxious because she could get hurt, and there were some wounds he couldn't protect her from.

"So what do we have Bones?" He asked, as though it were just a regular crime scene back in Washington, and they'd go get Wong Foos after this. He felt a smile play on his face. If only.

Tempie turned to Booth "Peroxide Bomb, Booth 11 soldiers are lying there, 3 Ukrainians" she sighed pulled herself, her shoulders went tense and she climbed out of the Humvee, she walked around each body "9 males, 3 females, the men are all foot soldiers, 2 of the females were medics, the other a village women, the bones on her hands are worn from washing and scrubbing, and the joints in her shoulder are twisted, from caring heavy things along great distances, she was innocent and shouldn't of been here" she frowned and turned to the males.

Booth frowned. That was horrible, an innocent being lost. But it was not unheard of. Now the question was, why had she been here?

She judged them each by height and build, from time to time she looked at Booth, then back to the bodies, she stood and sighed stretching "He isn't here... but that's a good thing, right?" she thought for a moment _"no its not, I guess he could be in a jail or a chamber somewhere.."_ she walked around the vehicle and screamed, she threw her hands up has she was met by a gun to the face, she looked the man over, a US special quadrant.

Booth ran to the other side of the vehicle, pulling out his gun. He pointed it at her attacker. "Step away from the lady O'Leary." He said.

O'Leary had, at one point, been a good man. Then he went insane, and started shooting up soldiers left and right, and was chased from camp. No one had heard from him since, until now.

"Well well well, Agent Booth. I see you've brought a friend. That wasn't very smart. Now I'll have to kill her." O'Leary cocked the gun and was about to shoot, but Booth was quicker. He shot and hit O'Leary with deadly accuracy.

Temperance whimpered and winced, as Booth's silence gun went off, she closed her eyes as she felt a tiny trickle of O'Leary's blood on her face, she turned before opening her eyes so she was looking directly at Booth.

"Are you all right Bones?" He asked, concern in his voice. He looked her over repeatedly, but apart from some scratches she appeared fine.

"I'm.. Fine.." she stuttered "Thank you"

"Don't mention it Bones." He said.

She looked down at O'Leary "he.. was going.. kill" she shook her head and became tense again "Seeley, why?" she didn't really want a answer its just why would a man like that need to kill friends.

He understood she didn't want an answer. So he said nothing, instead simply watched her.

"Booth, dakishimatai no ni" she said looking into his eyes, she was embarrassed so she didn't say it in English. _"Koi ne o chitano"_ she thought, I might be in love.

He smiled. It was hold me close in another language. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, comforting her. It was then he realized just how close he'd come to losing her.

He looked into her eyes and leaned in, coming centimeters from her face. It would be up to her to take the last step.

Brennan looked up slowly, holding him tightly so he wouldn't go "dakishimatai no ni" she whispered again and kissed him softly _"Kitusokanai, I have pretended to long" _she kissed him deeply, leaving some of the blood from her cheek on his face. She pulled back slowly and smiled "Booth". 

He smiled back at her. "Temperance." He whispered. He kissed her again, then finally pulled away. Brennan shuddered at her name and his touch.

"Bones, we... we really shouldn't." He whispered, sad. But there was a rule against coworkers sleeping together, and it could affect them. He said "Come on, we need to go." 

She saddened and nodded smiling slightly a silent yet well known romantic tear rolled down her face, but she wiped it away quickly, as she frowned "No we shouldn't" her mind echoed with a heart breaking cracking sound.

When they got in the car, Booth said "I really am sorry Bones."

She looked over at him "this is not the place or the time, no worries" she said softly her mind thinking the opposite _"WHY, do you just like advancing and crushing !!!" _she smiled at her partner.

They arrived back at the camp and jumped out, Temperance looked out over the horizon the sun started to set "Booth, you need to go" she said undoing her hair, it fell onto her shoulders as the Sarge walked in.

He looked at her, trying to tell her with his eyes the pain it caused him to leave her. But it was for her own safety. O'Leary had tried to kill her just because she was his partner, his friend. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if she was something more. He sighed. He wished it could be different. Now he'd hurt both of them, because he couldn't resist kissing her. She acted like it was okay, but he knew it wasn't.

"Dr Brennan, did you find FX11 Booth?" he asked eagerly, she shook her head, The sarge winced and looked around "He is out there somewhere.. Damn it I wish I knew where!!" he shouted in frustration "Booth your needed in the Quadrant tent, I suggest you get there ship shape"

Booth nodded and walked out of the tent.

He smiled and turned to Tempe, he smiled with a show cheekiness "I don't suppose you had anything to do with Blood on his cheek" he raised an eyebrow "No wait, it was him" he laughed. 

Brennan blushed "a man, O'Leary was going kill.. well me, Booth shot him and I got splattered at a 100 degree angle" the Sarge smiled "see girl, you got splattered not him, don't you worry, its our little secret, even though I'm going to stick to Booth about taking advantage of his partner" he smirked and Brennan yelled "He is Not!!!" the sarge nearly fell over laughing "I like this one" he smiled and walked away without another word.

Brennan skulked and walked back into her work tent 23 emails arrived while she was gone, all for weather reports and the latest bombings in the area, she sighed and read through them carefully.

When he walked in a while later, Ryan was gone. Only Brennan was there, checking through her e-mail. He smiled, watching her. Another pain stabbed at his heart as he realized he'd probably lost any chance he'd had at getting together with her. Now she probably had gotten her walls up again. He hopped not, he knew he was falling for her.

Temperance saw something from the corner of her eye, she turned quickly and smiled back at Booth she closed her laptop and leaned _"ko ko sumomo atarishi. the one and only maybe not" _she thought her mind slipping into another language to protect her from saying it aloud, that will soon stop and she will be free to speak to her mind she hopes.

Brennan lifted her water bottle and took an exaggerated sip "Anything important we have to do?" she said unfolding her legs and standing "If not, I'm ready for bed" she smiled.

He smiled back. "Nah, we're all set for the day.

She walked into the tent and opened her bag pulling out shorts and a lose white Cotton shirt, she went around behind the changing screen. She came out completely freshened and climbed into her own bed, her head rested back on the pillows. "Good Night, Agent Booth" she said before closing her eyes, this trip is more painful then first thought.

Booth winced. She hadn't called him that since the beginning of their relationship. It was a name he associated with detachment.

He watched her from his bed, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She was so beautiful. It was ironic that the one woman he wanted was the one he couldn't have. But what hurt the most was knowing it was all his fault.

Sleep never came that night.

Brennan rolled over and opened her eyes to see Booth staring at nothing with tired blood shot eyes, she frowned "You didn't sleep?" she asked alarmed as she stood and stretched, she pulled her jeans on and slipped an army jacket over her top and pulled on her boots.

"I'm fine Bones, don't worry about me." He said, trying to smile and failing. He felt miserable, and didn't want to get out of bed.

"I'm on field work today, I woke up earlier and spoke with the Sarge, he wants you here"

Booth shot straight up. "What?" He asked, astounded. "No, I'm going with you."

"Oh no you're not." Sarge poked his head in and told him. "You're staying here." He took one look at Booth. "And getting some rest! Boy you look like you didn't sleep a minute."

Sarge left and Booth sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere. He turned to her. "Be safe Bones." He said. It scared him to think she might not come back.

She smiled and walked over to the tent opening "I'll stay safe, Ryan will see you later" she waved and walked out into the base camp, where she got into a Humvee with 3 other female soldiers.

"It's not Ryan I'm worried about seeing." He said to himself, then laid back down on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

-1After 6 hours of climbing the 4 women finally got to the top of the ridge, Brennan turned to Cassandra "Where?" Cassandra looked directly below "There is a helicopter wedged there, its pretty old, wasn't from this war that's for sure" Brennan nodded and slid down the rock face she looked in and got a nasty surprise fresh bodies inside "They have to be, look at the tissue, its still all here two males" she shouted back up, Cassandra and Sarah came down "Extraction Doctor Brennan?" she shook her head, "Leave them here, I'll get call out to pick up the Helicopter as well" she said starting to climb back up, the others replied "yes Ma'am" Brennan winced "Were friends don't be calling me Ma'am" she smiled.

They all got into the Humvee and headed back to camp.

Chapter 8 Preview

"Bones, we need to talk." He said.

Temperance stood still a moment, then walked over sitting on her bed "What is it?" she asked sternly, she tensed immediately and frowned thinking _"About what, us, here, war, bodies, work... me"_ her mind rushed with possibilities. She looked over him, the body language had changed and he seemed cold instead of warm and positive, she sighed and waited. 

"Bones..." He began. "They... they're splitting us up."


	8. Chapter 8

-1_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: Have I told you lately I don't own Bones? It's true!**_

_**A/N: Okay, I just realized I've seriously neglected my reviewers! You guys are the ones that give me the motivation to continue posting this, so I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing this story:**_

_**Bellabun**_

_**beagleluvr93**_

_**carolpb**_

_**backstagespotlight**_

_**Jasmine**_

_**mendenbar**_

_**mustang2029**_

_**bb-4ever**_

_**Alphie13**_

_**And anyone else who has been reading this story. You guys rock!**_

_**Ally**_

Booth laid there for a few more hours, still unable to get any sleep. He kept thinking about Brennan. Where she was, if she was still alive.

Andrew waked into the tent and sat down his hat on his lap "Booth your attached to this one, I can tell, but here isn't the place, you know it I know it," Booth nodded and was about to speak when he continued "but I have more important orders for you, You have to move camps, its the rules Booth" he said sad to pull the two love birds apart

Booth sat up immediately. "Ryan, you can't. I know you think contrary but nothing's happening. Or will ever happen, thanks to me." He said. He explained his situation to Ryan, who nodded understandingly. "I already put the order for you to be moved Booth. I can see if she cant get moved too, but it ain't likely" he stood up and walked over to the door "Here's the girls now." He smiled and walked off.

Brennan jumped out and walked into the tent "I'm here see" she smiled a little cocky.

He smiled, sad. He knew she'd realize something was wrong, but he didn't care. It was a nightmare come true, now not only was she here, but she was here without him. 

"Bones, we need to talk." He said.

Temperance stood still a moment, then walked over sitting on her bed "What is it?" she asked sternly, she tensed immediately and frowned thinking _"About what, us, here, war, bodies, work... me"_ her mind rushed with possibilities. She looked over him, the body language had changed and he seemed cold instead of warm and positive, she sighed and waited. 

"Bones..." He began. "They... they're splitting us up."

She went to grasp her chest, but just took a sharp breath instead "What?!!!".

"It's part of the rules. I explained to them we weren't sleeping together, but the order was already put in." He looked at her, hoping she understood this could very well be the last time they saw each other alive. That the next time they met could be when he was one of the bodies she needed to identify.

She stood up and paced "but, here alone.." she started to panic "I'll go remove it, I don't believe in jumping to conclusions, that's what they did, I don't have any feelings for you what so ever" she said sharply her temper rising her mind punched her _"LIAR!!"_ she barged out of the tent, her fist clenched.

She was gone before he could stop her. Having no sleep was a major disadvantage.

"Andrew Ryan, I need to speak with you" she barged into his tent. He looked up from his book "Yes Dr. Brennan" she stood tall "Agent Booth and I are not in 'cahoots' sir, and I do not want to be moved, this place scares the shit out of me, and I feel safe with my Partner always have!".

The Sergeant stood and placed his hands on her shoulders "Is that right, well then I better try and take it back, I posted for them to move you as well, It was denied its a mans camp, apparently, relax go back spend time with your 'partner', he has to go in the morning if I can't do anything" he pushed her out the door and sat back on his bed "Man the women drives me insane" he shuddered "poor Booth".

Brennan walked back to the tent "He will try!"

Booth gave her a small smile. He didn't have the heart to tell her that was what they said when there was nothing they could do.

"So if he can't do anything, when do I leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She told him.

Booth nodded. "So I guess we'd better prepare for the worst, just incase..." He trailed off. "Look Bones, I'm sorry about kissing you. I should have realized you didn't want to. Now we're being split up because of it. It's my fault, I was selfish. I'm sorry. If we do manage to stay together, then it won't happen again."

It had hurt when she'd declared she had no feelings for him. He would simply say it was heat of the moment, nothing more.

No one could prove it wasn't.

She smiled and walked over sitting beside him "It couldn't be helped, I of all people should of stopped it.. but" she dribbled off into thought _"Futari ga kitto Deaeronoa, in order for us to meet someday"_ she sighed and looked over tent.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and talking. Booth committed the night to memory. It would probably be the last night for at least a few months that they saw each other. He committed every laugh, smile, twinkle of her eye to memory, so that he'd have something. Because something was always better than nothing. He kept wishing he hadn't kissed her. Not only did she have no feelings for him, but he jeopardized their staying together.

After they had finished talking, laughing and playing around Ryan came in "Seeley, Temperance, I have declared a Quadrant grouping, you can stay, as long as there is no Funny business, they want a guard near the tent, I refused their council, god I remember the guard at my door" he sighed "Rest now or else" he smiled and walked out.

Brennan smiled "Thank you" she shouted and leaned back on her hands relaxing "well that was fun" she collapsed back and cat stretched her back arching "Time for bed" she got up and slowly made her way to her bed. Her stomach grumbled "_food... can wait"_ she watched Booth.

He smiled widely. He could have kissed her. To his advantage, he didn't. "'Night Bones." He said, smiling.

"Night Seeley" she smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about work.

They each got into their separate beds, him watching Bones until she finally drifted off. Almost incoherently, but loud enough so she would catch it had she been awake, he muttered unconsciously "I love you."

Brennan turned over to face away from him, she smiled "I know you do... maybe I will too... someday" she closed her eyes and slept, was it a dream or a nightmare, O'Leary being shot the kiss, her behavior, she dreamed of it all... it was most definitely a dream.

Chapter 9 Preview:

"So what do you want to do?" He asked his partner. "How 'bout truth or dare? Or maybe 20 questions?"

"Hm..? oh, to me 20 questions sounds safer" she smiled and closed her eyes in a bright anime-like smile.

Booth grinned. "Okay. So... what is the worst thing you've heard that you probably were not supposed to? And don't tell me you've never eavesdropped on someone." He said.

She blushed and looked away from him as she opened her eyes "I love you... you saying, I love you, I don't think I should of heard that."


	9. Chapter 9

-15 MONTHS LATER

Brennan woke up and sat up looking out the tent, the sun was nowhere in sight and it was raining with heavy burden outside.

Booth yawned and opened his eyes, realizing it was raining. He saw his partner already up and smiled. "Morning Bones." He said.

Brennan sat up, folded her legs and arms and yawned the weather outside making her tired, she smiled at Booth, Eating, she pulled an apple from her bag and munched it.

He got up and took out some pop tarts he'd had in a bag. Blueberry. He offered her one. "Want one?" He asked. She accepted with a small thanks and a smile.

Ryan came in a little later, saying they both had the day off today, so they could relax. They had only a month left, and for that Booth was glad.

In the 5 months they'd been here, Booth had killed 17 people. He could name all of them, describe how they looked at their best, what it was like at their death. Who was there to watch it happen. The only thing that had really kept him going was Brennan's presence. It calmed him, made him feel everything was going to be all right.

Her mind raced about the past months, the helicopter discovery with a American travelers inside, the soldiers she'd sent home, but she felt for Booth, the men and Women he had to slaughter, for the Justice of his country... sheesh, why can't they do it them selves, she wiped at her watery eyes.

_"Dakishimatai no ni"_ Echoed in her head she remembered every detail about Booth, that she had read in the files when they first arrived. Her chain of thought was interrupted.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked his partner. "How 'bout truth or dare? Or maybe 20 questions?"

"Hm..? oh, to me 20 questions sounds safer" she smiled and closed her eyes in a bright anime-like smile.

Booth grinned. "Okay. So... what is the worst thing you've heard that you probably were not supposed to? And don't tell me you've never eavesdropped on someone." He said.

She blushed and looked away from him as she opened her eyes "I love you... you saying, I love you, I don't think I should of heard that" she frowned thinking it over. 

Booth's eyes widened. She'd heard him say that? "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" He asked. She didn't answer, but instead asked him her question.

Then he realized she asked him something. "What?" He asked.

"The worst time over here, what was it?" she tried to smile but it became a twisted smirk, kind of thing.

He thought about it. After all of the men he'd killed, all the rough times, it was obvious which affected him most. "Hearing that I was going to be moved away from you. That was the worst time here for me."

She blushed _"More important...Me"_ she smiled.

He thought about a question. He had only one he'd really wanted to ask, but he was afraid to know the answer. Finally, he decided to ask it. "Do you really have no feelings for me?" He asked, nervous her answer would be she didn't.

She frowned and thought it over for a few minutes the wording and everything "I care, but no... maybe I will" she said softly, knowing this isn't the type of game he was looking forward to.

Booth nodded. At least she hadn't denied it completely.

Bones shuffled in her bed and pulled her pillow round leaning on it "Why didn't you sleep that night after the kiss?"

He thought back to that night. "I guess... I felt guilty. I'd screwed up big time and I didn't know what to do. I was worried I would lose you, that things would get awkward. And it was my fault." He said. "I was worried I'd hurt you too bad to have any chance with you."

Brennan smiled "Thank you, wow honesty is one of your strong points" she cracked her neck to help loosen up.

It was kind of scary to admit it, but once he did he felt better. He hesitated, then stepped into dangerous territory. "Why don't you want kids?"

She paused and her mouth slightly opened, her eyes widened and a squeaky noise came from her throat, she blinked and nearly fell off the bed. She raised an eyebrow and started to mumble on.

"I don't have the same affection to kids as other females do... I might maybe.. one day, if all the kids that I met over the years weren't un grateful brats" she looked around nervously "And not knowing how to raise one.. I'm not the best parental person" she paused and thought for a moment or two "But you already have a son, Parker, he doesn't need any siblings at his age, not that I wouldn't have kids with you just..." she stopped and looked at the ground in shock, she took in silent deep breaths as he smiled amusedly. "I.. um... that.. well.." she looked around again and sat silent.

"What made you & Cam break up the first time?" she asked a little nervous from what she just said.

He laughed, remembering. "Well, first off, it was going bad from the beginning, we just didn't have anything to go on except for the fact we were sleeping together. So it was New Years, and we both got really drunk at her house, and this is where it gets very vague. I remember us talking, and somehow she declared, I think it was her love for her Christmas tree, because I got really jealous. I told her I had plenty of people at my house to sleep with, like Lucy. She was my teddy bear. Well, then I moved here after I got a letter requesting me, and we kind of drifted apart."

Brennan gapped over the teddy bear "You said a Bear!!, A Bear Booth" she fell on her side bursting with laughter "really, Booth, perverted mind!" she smiled and sat up "Do you want more children?" she asked still laughing a little.

Booth thought about it and finally answered "I guess that would depend. If I found a woman I was happy with and she wanted children, it would be great, but if not, well, I have Parker." He said, smiling. "That's good enough for me."

The next question was something he based on something he'd once heard Hodgins ask Angela. "If we were stranded and you had a choice, who would you want to eat most, Zack, Hodgins, or me?"

She smiled "Hodgins, he talks to much, Zack is to young and I would miss you too much" she smiled "Then again you look tastier" she laughed.

Ha laughed with her. He was glad they'd had this time off.

"Okay no more no more, I can't stand it" she smiled and walked over and sat beside him "Hi there".

He grinned. "Hey."

He felt the urge to kiss her again, but didn't give in. He'd learned to control himself over the months here. So instead, he reached out and tickled her ribs, causing her to fall back on the bed with laughter.

Bones tried to pulls his hands off but he was too strong and fast, she laughed and closed her eyes.

He climbed on top of her, still tickling her. When he finally stopped, his face wasn't an inch from hers, her face still carrying the laughter.

Brennan opened her eyes and stopped laughing, she smiled "Booth, I can't breath" she said feeling his form squishing her. She smiled and those words sounded in her Head she decided to say them aloud once more "dakishimatai no ni" she wrapped her arms around Booths and leaned upwards onto his forehead their nose tips just touching, when she started to laugh again.

Ryan stopped outside and rolled his eyes "Booth, NO funny business"

"So now we're not allowed to laugh? Just so you know, I was tickling her, that's all. We're friends." Booth called out.

Ryan laughed and walked off a little shy to enter.

Booth looked at Brennan and grinned. "Don't worry, Ryan won't try anything this time. He likes seeing us together, even if he doesn't admit it." Booth's eyes widened slightly as he realized he just implied they were a couple.

Brennan laughed some more "Together, you should be so lucky" she smiled and patted his shoulder "Get off, your a really well built male, and plus I'm smaller."

Booth grinned. "Why thank you. I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

She tried to lift him off but failed miserably, she took shallow breaths and thunk his chest with her fist.

He laughed and rolled off her. He walked over to the tent flap, walked out, grabbed a pop tart from outside, and went back in.

"Want one?" He asked, grinning.

"Not really?!!" she said a little confused.

He'd really went to check no one was around. "Bones, if I...if I kissed you right now, would it be alright?" He asked. He had tried to resist temptation, but he couldn't stand it much longer. He'd suffer if she said no though.

She shifted nervously and frowned "It's going to kill you, isn't it, Booth" she blushed and folded her arms "This once" she beamed with happiness mentally. A small smile tattooed her face.

He grinned, then leaned in and kissed her. His hands cupped her face and they pulled away breathless. "Just this once." He said, smiling.

Brennan smiled back at him and said a little flushed "The once" she shuddered as he let go of her.

He walked over to his bed, yawned, and laid down. He'd just realized how tired he was. When he checked his watch, it was no wonder. It was nearly 11 at night, and he hadn't gotten more than 30 minutes of sleep the previous night. 

"Well, g'night Bones." he said, not really caring which bed she slept in.

Her eyes twinkled as she watched him, and she smiled all the more "Good Night, Agent Booth" she said sarcastically.

Booth smiled, recognizing the sarcastic tone in her voice.

She pulled her jacket off and lay in her own bed, a little scared to sleep in the same bed as Booth, her body shook with excitement but not obviously. She rolled over and grinned with pure heart felt love, before turning back "Night Booth" she closed her eyes and was engulfed in sleep.

"Night Bones." he said.

And once more, sleep came easy.

Chapter 10 Preview

Booth stood to attention. Something was wrong. Brennan could sense it too. He'd thought it was only him. He got dressed and followed her outside.

She walked around the tents "Andrew, Cassandra, Sarah" she called out but no one answered, smoke billowed from around the side of the tents but it was only just visible through the thick rain, thunder decided to show it self and Brennan shuddered with fright and continued towards the smoke, she smelt a familiar smell, burnt flesh, her eyes widened in panic.

Booth gasped. He started running to the tent and opened the flap, already knowing what he would see.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Bones. I know, it's such a shock, huh?**_

_**I apologize for the delay in updating. There was a problem with my uploading, but I figured out how to get past it. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading, you really make my world go round. **_

_**And now, here it is, Chapter 10.**_

When he woke up, Booth saw Bones still sleeping. Smiling to himself, he watched her for a while, then grinned at her when she woke. "Good morning sunshine. The Earth says hello."

Temperance smiled and stretched "Morning, Mars wants their boy back" she smiled and stood up, she looked outside it was still raining, she sighed then frowned, the energy around the campsite has changed, she looked back at Booth "I'll only a be a sec" she pulled her boots on Quickly and her jacket and headed out into the stormy weather.

Booth stood to attention. Something was wrong. Brennan could sense it too. He'd thought it was only him. He got dressed and followed her outside.  
She walked around the tents "Andrew, Cassandra, Sarah" she called out but no one answered, smoke billowed from around the side of the tents but it was only just visible through the thick rain, thunder decided to show it self and Brennan shuddered with fright and continued towards the smoke, she smelt a familiar smell, burnt flesh, her eyes widened in panic.

Booth gasped. He started running to the tent and opened the flap, already knowing what he would see. The entire camp was piled in here. His brows furrowed, why would they all be in here? Then he remembered, it was the meeting Ryan had given them a pardon from. He looked at Bones. Once again, they'd come close to death. But this time there were consequences. He had tears in his eyes, and pulled her close to him, whispering soothing words. "dakishimatai no ni" He said. It was there 'thing', had become so over the last few months. And that's what she did.

Brennan whimpered quietly in Booths arm, her head buried in his shoulder, behind her the people she trusted dead, she whispered "Thank you Ryan" she broke down in tears, as she lifted her head to speak, her eyes were met by the barrel of a gun and the safety being clicked back, she tensed in Horror, her eyes widened and the water trickling into them, she couldn't see the person on the other end just the silenced barrel. Her hand gripped Booths side, digging her fingernails as her breathing became more rapid "Ochitano akuhaua sheniyobiu kara" she whispered in his ear for a little while she has been teaching him small amounts of Japanese.  
(Translation:: Don't turn around, move slowly, take care.)

Booth's brows furrowed but he trusted her. Don't turn around. Move slowly. Take care. He moved ever so slightly to the left and saw out of the corner of his eye what was scaring her so much. 'How many?' He mouthed.  
She blinked once. 1.  
That was easily enough fixed. He braced himself, took a deep breath, then turned around very fast and punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying and his gun spiraling out of his hand to land at Brennan's feet.  
The man was knocked unconscious immediately, and Booth handcuffed him to a bench bolted to the ground.  
"Are you all right?" He asked Bones.

Tempie breathed in Quietly "Yeah... do you always carry your handcuffs with you" she smiled then screamed, blood rushed down her front, the bumble buzz sound of a bullet whisked before she scream, her and went straight to the side of her neck, it was only grazed but it was still deep "Booth" she spun around and rolled to the side, getting hit once more in the thigh, she bit down hard on her lip as it stung her.  
She buried her face in her elbow, then listened to two more shots fire, she heard one make contact in Booth and the other in the mans temple "BOOTH!!" she screeched. She couldn't see through the rain.

'Booth! BOOTH!' He could hear her screaming.  
Booth woke up in a sweat, then immediately shut his eyes. The walls were blindingly white, and he couldn't see. When his eyes adjusted, he could see Hodgins and Zack standing next to his bed. When he was up, they stood quickly.

"Welcome back man. Thought we'd lost you." Hodgins said.

"Glad you're okay Agent Booth." Zack said.

"What happened? Wh.. Where's Bones?" He suddenly remembered. "Is she alright? Is she here? Can I see her"  
"Whoa sweetie, calm down. She's fine. The doctors just released her. She wasn't very badly hurt at all, just some grazes. But you will need to stay overnight." Angela explained.

Brennan signed her name and rushed up the hallway, all three of her friends spoke she ignored them rushed over to Booth "Is it alright if I kiss you, my just once?" she smiled and laced her fingers through his. A tear trickled down her face.

He wiped the tear away. "It's going to kill you, isn't it, Bones? This once." he said, quoting her and smiling.

Temperance smiled and Angela cupped her hands to pray behind her, Bren wrapped her arms around Booths shoulder and kissed him as if the world was going to end, she pulled back and beamed "Your still here" she smiled at him, he kept his promise to never be not there. Hodgins and Zack looked away and Angel turned their heads back "Darlings that's pure love.. remember that.  
She looked him over and smiled "We found your Brother, he is staying with Russ, he never left for the war" she smiled and kissed him again "Booth, I Love you too" she nearly said it in Japanese.

Booth's grin threatened to break free of his face. He pulled her down and kissed her, happy despite the fact he was stuck in the hospital. They'd make it together.  
They'd always get through it together.


End file.
